Asphodelus
by Zaidah
Summary: Akashi Seujurou berniat memberikan bunga untuk sang kekasih, Sakura Haruno, yang mana sedang ngambek padanya. Tidak ada yang salah sih, setidaknya sampai ia meminta saran sesat dari anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai/ [Akasaku or SeiSaku fict]/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it!


Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**ASPHODELUS**

Akashi Seujurou berniat memberikan bunga untuk sang kekasih, Sakura Haruno, yang mana sedang ngambek padanya. Tidak ada yang salah sih, setidaknya sampai ia meminta saran sesat dari anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Akashi Seijurou dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai serta Kagami Taiga tengah berjalan santai di trotoar, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama setelah diundang sparing oleh para alumni. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat Akashi yang berjalan di sebelah Kise menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko bunga yang terlihat elegan dengan gaya khas western.

"Akashicchi mau membeli bunga -ssu?" tanya Kise Ryouta menunjuk toko bunga di hadapannya.

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab, emperornya menatap deretan bunga yang terlihat indah dipandang. Sakura sedang ngambek padanya sejak lusa karena pemuda itu tidak menepati janji mereka, maka dari itu, ia berniat membelikan gadis itu bunga_,_ mengingat Sakura memang sangat menyukai bunga.

"Ya, bisa bantu aku?" jawab Akashi akhirnya.

Kiseki no Sedai mengangguk akan pertanyaan Akashi. Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami mendadak bersemangat dan bahkan memasuki toko terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk Sakura -nanodayou?" tanya Midorima sambil memperhatikan beberapa bunga yang tersusun rapi.

"Ya, apa kau ada saran Shintarou?" Akashi memang cerdas, tapi kalau untuk urusan ini, ia sama sekali tidak ada pengalaman.

"Bagaimana dengan mawar?" sahut Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Ck, itu terlalu mainstream Bakagami," ejek Aomine.

"Memangnya kau punya saran lain Ahomine?" kesal Kagami karena ledekan yang dilontarkan Aomine Daiki.

"Bunga krisan ini bagus," tunjuk Aomine pada bunga krisan di sebelahnya.

"Aominecchi~ Kau pikir mau ke pemakaman beli krisan," rengek Kise yang tidak setuju.

Akashi mengerutkan alis tanda terganggu oleh kebisingan tiga makhluk yang masih asyik berdebat, sepertinya ia lebih baik bertanya pada Kuroko yang akan memberi jawaban lebih waras.

"Tetsuya, bunga apa yang sebaiknya aku beli?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, "Sakura-san sangat menyukai sesuatu yang unik kan? Bagaimana jika bunga yang jarang ditemui, bunga yang unik maksudku."

Betul dugaan Akashi, bertanya pada Kuroko akan jauh lebih baik. Ia mengangguk, lalu berjalan berkeliling mencari bunga yang sekiranya dinilai unik untuk diberikan ke Sakura.

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling mereka tidak juga menemukan bunga yang benar-benar indah dan unik. Aomine sempat memberi saran Raflesia dan langsung kicep saat Akashi mengatakan, "Daiki, beri saran yang berguna atau diam saja. Jika tidak latihan neraka menunggumu."

"Akashicchi, kurasa bunga ini bagus -ssu," / "Akashi, bunga itu sepertinya bagus dan unik," ujar Kise dan Kagami hampir bersamaan, lalu menunjuk bunga putih yang tak jauh dari mereka

Akashi dan lainnya menghampiri bunga itu, menatap tulisan _Asphodelus_ yang tertera sebagai keterangan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat bunga ini sebelumnya -nanodayou," ujar Midorima diangguki yang lain.

"Tapi kurasa ini sedikit mirip lily, beli saja ini Akashi," sahut Aomine menatap bunga itu dari dekat.

Akashi terdiam sejenak menatap bunga tersebut, ia merasa ragu tapi para anggota Kiseki no Sedai mengatakan kalau Sakura akan tersentuh jika ia memberikan bunga yang terlihat unik dan cantik. Maka Akashi akhirnya membeli bunga tersebut sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke asrama.

* * *

Sakura Haruno menatap Akashi yang kini duduk di hadapannya, saat ini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan ditemani Momoi Satsuki di taman selatan asrama. Tadi sehabis makan malam Kise memberi tahunya kalau Akashi menunggunya disini.

Tapi Sakura tidak mau berdua saja, ia memaksa Momoi menemaninya, karena khawatir jika Akashi akan mencuri kesempatan seperti biasa, kan kalau gitu acara ngambek Sakura jadi gagal karena ia ikut menikmati perlakuan pria itu.

Oalah dasar human-human bucin.

"Kau masih ngambek padaku?" tanya Akashi memulai percakapan, mengabaikan Momoi yang menatap malas ke arah mereka.

Sakura menatap lamat wajah tampan Akashi sebelum kemudian berujar, "Menurutmu Sei-kun?"

Tidak perlu diperjelas, Akashi tau Sakura masih ngambek padanya, menghelas nafas pelan, Akashi mengambil sebuket bunga asphodel yang ia taruh di sampingnya, lalu menyerahkannya untuk Sakura.

"Ini aku beli spesial untukmu."

Sakura terlihat sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka Akashi bisa punya sisi romantis seperti ini juga, ia berniat berterimakasih dan memeluk pemuda itu sampai emeraldnya terbelalak menyadari bunga apa yang diberikan Akashi.

Akashi sendiri tersenyum tipis menatap reaksi Sakura yang terlihat terkejut dan kemudai berubah menjadi wajah memerah, ia mengira gadis itu merasa tersentuh dan tersipu atas perlakuan manisnya.

Setidaknya Akashi merasa begitu sampai suara tangan mungil Sakura yang menggebrak meja kayu di hadapan mereka memenuhi indra.

"Yak! Akashi Seijurou! Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa?" tanya balik Akashi yang tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi, kenapa wajah kekasihnya terlihat kesal?

"Ini bunga asphodel kan?" tanya Sakura dengan emerald yang menatap lurus emperor Akashi.

"I, iya," jawab Akashi dengan nada yang terdengar bingung.

Mendengar jawaban Akashi, Sakura semakin terlihat kesal, lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Akashi yang masih bingung dan Momoi yang menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Baru saja Momoi akan menyusul sepupunya, suara Akashi sudah menahannya, "Satsuki, sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tau makna bunga asphodel, Akashi?" tanya Momoi balik.

"Uh, tidak," Akashi merasa bodoh sekarang, karena nyatanya ia memang asal membeli bunga itu karena terlihat unik dan juga saran dari para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Artinya adalah kematian! Atau dengan kata lain, kau berharap hal buruk menimpanya!" seru Momoi gemas, tak habis pikir dengan kecerobohan Akashi yang bisa-bisanya membeli asphodelus.

"Hah?" Akashi terlihat cengo tidak menyangka.

"Dalam mitologi Yunani, inilah bunga yang menutupi padang rumput Hades yang tak ada habisnya. Asphodel membawa pesan mengerikan yaitu 'penyesalan saya mengikutimu hingga ke dalam kuburan'. Kau benar-benar membuatnya kesal, minta maaf lah, dan lain kali jika mau membeli bunga pastikan dulu artinya, Sakura adalah maniak bunga yang pasti mempedulikan makna-maknanya," jelas Momoi panjang lebar lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang terlihat lesu.

'Ryouta, Daiki, Taiga, akan kusiapkan latihan neraka untuk kalian,' batin Akashi berniat melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tiga trouble maker tersebut.

Sial, sepertinya Akashi harus memutar otak cerdasnya agar Sakura mau memaafkannya, karena sepertinya gadis itu malah semakin ngambek padanya.

_Poor you, Akashi Seijurou!_

**END**

Hallo! Aida balik dengan fict yang semakin absurd hahaha. Oya, seperti biasa, ini ga dicheck ulang, jadi kalau ada typo / miss lainnya, mohon maklumi diriku yang pemalas T_T.

Btw, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca fanfict dengan pair favoritku, yaitu AkaSaku, semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. Luv u all :")


End file.
